Tennessee love story
by Carmelitaz6
Summary: His love life


Tennessee love story

A familiar brown raccoon was riding down the rails about to pull yet another heist. The Raccoon was none other than Tennessee kid cooper and was nearing the local bank and ran inside and held his revolver high in the air.

"Alrighty then just hand over the money and no one gets shot." Tennessee instructed.

The banker soon ran in the back to get the money before he got shot. One of the men walked behind Tennessee and ran over to the sheriff station. The man soon came back with the money bag and Tennessee took it and soon walked out and laughed at the sight of everyone's faces. Tennessee was about to walk back to the clock tower which was indeed his house but soon stopped as he heard a voice come from behind him.

"Caught ya Red-handed cooper now drop yer gun and the money and turn yer self in." a female voice yelled.

Tennessee soon smirked at thinking it was the town's sheriff. After Toothpick got arrested and soon died from a train hit. Tennessee didn't know who the new sheriff was but he could easily tell it was a female.

"Alright then little lady but ya'll have to catch me firs…" he stopped as he turned to see a female coyote.

Once Tennessee saw the female Coyote he felt his heart nearly stopped but soon started to beat very fast at seeing her. The light furred coyote had dark brown hair and eyes and was wearing an light blue tube top, brown gloves and boots, a black belt, dark blue skirt, a yellow scarf and a sheriff badge on her shirt. She held her gun at Tennessee waiting for him to drop his things.

"I said drop yer things cooper." She said again getting more annoyed.

Tennessee soon shook his head and placed his hand on his chest and felt how fast his heart was beating. He soon gave a smirk.

"A-a-and what is yer name Miss?" he asked nervously.

This made her very confused but answered. "I'm Sheriff Lisa and yer Tennessee kid cooper." She snapped.

Tennessee soon took off his hat and placed it on his chest. "The one and only, very pleased to meet ya Miss Lisa." Tennessee said looking at her with awe.

This made Lisa more confused but kept her gun pointed at Tennessee.

"Tennessee drop yer gun and the banks money." Lisa ordered.

Tennessee soon smirked at this. "What? This? We'll I actually can't to any sheriff but to a very, very pretty lady like ya I'll give it back for now." He said walking up to her and giving her the money bag.

This made Lisa blush very deep and grew confused but grabbed the money bag. "Ummm thank ya… I guess." She said shyly.

He then pulled up his hat and gave a very handsome smirk. "No problem Miss Lisa anytime." He winked at her.

This caused her to blush more and she soon found him quite attractive.

"Just… get out of here Tennessee." She said shyly.

He soon winked at here again before leaving back to the clock tower. Lisa found him very attractive but thought that he was an outlaw and she was a sheriff but he gave the money back and said that she pretty. She soon shook her head and walked back to the bank to return the money.

Two years later…

Tennessee was getting to like Lisa a lot and so did Lisa liking Tennessee. Every time there was a heist instead of leaving a calling card like he used to he always place a flower for Lisa at where pulled the heist and she would always smile at the fact that it was Tennessee. Until now there have been more sighting of outlaws in the area and they were quicker than Tennessee and Lisa found them impossible to catch. One day Lisa was out for a walk around town until she stopped at the town's old clock tower and decided to sit in the shade of the building.

Lisa soon took a nap in the shade and soon night fall came. She soon woke to see her nap was actually a deep sleep. She soon stood up and saw the time on the clock tower but to her surprise she saw a familiar brown raccoon standing on the balcony of the clock tower.

"Tennessee." She called out.

Tennessee looked down to see the female coyote and this made him confused to why she was here. He then made his way down to see her.

"Lisa, what are ya doing here?" Tennessee asked.

She sighed. "Well I guess I dozed off." She answered trying to hide her blushing. "Now what are ya doing here?" she asked.

"Well this is where I live Lisa." He answered.

"Really!" she was surprised to hear that the outlaw lived here.

"Indeed and it ain't half bad living here." Tennessee smirked.

"Alright then." She said as she turned around trying to hide her red rosy face.

Tennessee chuckled at this and soon hugged her from behind as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. This made her blush more but she enjoyed the hug. She soon turned to face him and smiled at him and she soon hugged him back as she wrapped her arms around his chest. Causing him to blush as well but still hugging her back. He soon started to stroke her long dark brown hair causing her to blush more but she only snuggled into his chest more.

Lisa soon realized what she was doing and soon pulled away from the hug leaving the brown raccoon confused.

"Sorry Tennessee but how would this even work I mean yer an outlaw and I'm a sheriff." She explained.

Tennessee soon realized this as well but soon gave a smile to her.

"Well I understand what ya mean Lisa but that don't stop me from liking a pretty lady like ya." He smirked.

"Oh just shut up." She said half-smiling.

Tennessee couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know ya like me Lisa and I like ya too." He winked.

This made her blush knowing that Tennessee had the same feelings as she did. But she knew it wouldn't work out and waked away back to the sheriff house. Before she could take another step, Tennessee soon grabbed her hand and turned her around and kissed her. This caused her to blush very deep but she enjoyed the kiss. Ignore her reasons now, she wrapped her arms around the outlaw's neck and kissed him back. This caused Tennessee to moan in the kiss as he again wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. The kiss lasted for a couple minutes until the two needed to catch there breathe. Lisa blushed deep as the brown raccoon looked deep in her eyes.

"That's how much I like ya." He said giving a very handsome smirk.

This caused her to blush but she gave the outlaw a quick peck on his lips before saying. "See ya tomorrow sweetheart." She said as she brushed her tail against his leg.

This caused him to blush but still giving her a handsome smirk before saying. "Later sugar." He winked at her before giving her a kiss on her forehead and walking back inside the clock tower.

Lisa soon realized what she did and she thought to ignore those thoughts and she would soon see the brown raccoon tomorrow. On her way back to the sheriff house she soon heard some noise behind her. She soon got her gun ready and walked towards the noise only to find some longhorns and one male gray and white wolf with them as well. She soon realized from the looks that they were the outlaws she had been looking for. The gray and white wolf gave a smirk at the female coyote.

"Hold it right there one-eye Mike you and yer gang is going to jail." Lisa yelled.

"Oh am I Sheriff Lisa." Mike laughed.

He then singled his men to grab her. Lisa soon ran while she turned to shot her gun. But the guards were quick and grabbed her and took her guns away. She struggled to free herself but nothing worked. The gray and white wolf soon walked up to her and smirked as he took the gun from his men and held it at her chin.

"Well looks like there will be one less annoying sheriff in this here town." He said about to pull the trigger.

Before he pulled the trigger, gunshots were heard and almost all his men were dead. He turned to see a familiar outlaw on top of a roof. This caused him to smirk.

"Well, well, well if it ain't Tennessee kid cooper." Mike smirked.

Tennessee soon jumped down from the roof and held his gun towards Mike.

"Let her go ya darn varmit." Tennessee demanded.

This made Mike grow confused. "But Tennessee don't ya see if there are no sheriffs then we can pull heist without any worry about anyone stopping us." Mike stated. "So what do ya say Cooper ya gonna help like a true outlaw or be a coward a help this sheriff, your choice." He growled.

Tennessee hit rock bottom when he heard that. But he knew what he had to do.

"I am a true outlaw but I ain't cruel like ya." Tennessee snapped as he fired his revolver at the longhorn that was holding Lisa.

Tennessee then ran up to her and helped her up. She stayed behind Tennessee and watched to see what will happen. Tennessee kept one hand on Lisa and the other with his revolver kept pointed at the gray and white wolf.

"So turns out ya are a coward." Mike said as he raised his gun to Tennessee.

"Like I said I ain't cruel like you are one-eye Mike." Tennessee growled that he kept calling him a coward.

"COWARD!" he snapped. "Ya should be killing her and know you are the one who will die Cooper."

Tennessee took a look at Lisa and took a deep breath. "Bring it on one-eye." He snapped.

Mike had enough of the brown raccoon and started to fire his gun. Tennessee used his dodge roll to avoid the bullets. Lisa and Tennessee soon hid behind some barrels while Mike was putting in more bullets in his gun. Tennessee soon signaled Lisa to stay quiet and get ready to make a move. Tennessee soon looked from the top of the barrel to see the gray and white wolf looking around for the brown raccoon. Tennessee soon got his revolver ready and aimed for the Wolf's legs. Once he got it aimed he fired and the male wolf fell to the floor and his gun slide to the side.

He tried to reach for his gun but once he got a grip on it his hand was getting stepped on by Lisa's boot. She soon picked up the male wolf and wrapped a rope around him. She then looked at Tennessee with a kind smile.

"Thanks Tennessee but what were ya doing here anyway?" she asked confused.

"Well I heard gun fires so I came to do a little investigating myself." Tennessee smirked.

Lisa winked at the brown raccoon. "Well thanks again."

He then took off his hat and placed it on his chest. "Happy to help Lisa." He said giving his handsome smirk again. "Come on, I'll help ya take this varmit to jail." He offered.

"Alright then follow me ringtail." She said giggling.

Tennessee laughed at this and helped her carry the gray and white wolf back to jail. Once the wolf was behind bars, Lisa went outside to talk to Tennessee.

"Thanks again Tennessee I don't know what I do without ya." She said giving Tennessee a kiss on the cheek.

Tennessee soon hugged her again and kissed her again before saying. "Well what can I say saving pretty ladies is a hobby of mine." He smirked.

This caused her to chuckle before hugging back. "Oh really." She laughed.

Tennessee nodded before Lisa pulled him into a kiss. Tennessee kissed back enjoying the female coyote company. She soon pulled away from the kiss and Tennessee then started to kiss down her neck earning a low moaning from her. She then leaned toward the brown raccoon's ear and whispered.

"Say Tennessee how's about ya show me around yer house." She winked.

Tennessee soon pulled away wondering what she meant but soon knew and smirked again.

"Sure thing follow me." Tennessee grinned.

They soon reached the clock tower and Tennessee showed her his room.

"What do ya think?" he asked.

"Nice, I never even knew anyone could live here." She said impressed.

"Well then I'm the first." He laughed.

Lisa then wrapped her arms around his and started to snuggle on his side. Tennessee couldn't help but laugh. He then leaned down to her ear.

"Ya sure you want to do this?" he asked to be sure.

"Of course after all ya saved me from that outlaw and I want to thank my hero." She replied giggling.

Tennessee couldn't help but giggle as well, as he started to take off her shirt. Lisa soon followed and soon the two got on Tennessee's bed. Tennessee held the female coyote close to his body as he started to lightly stroke her hair. This made her cuddle into his chest fur and soon brushed her tail against his legs. Tennessee then moved down to Lisa's neck and started to kiss down it again. She soon started moaning at this, Tennessee decide to go a little further and started to lightly bit her neck causing her to moan a little louder.

Tennessee then pulled away and looked deep in the female's eyes. He then kissed again before Tennessee said.

"I love you." Tennessee said softly.

"Love ya too." She said calmly.

Lisa then rested her head on the crane of Tennessee's neck and snuggled into his chest fur before letting the sleep take over. Tennessee then kissed her forehead before letting out a yawn and going to sleep as well. The two enjoyed each other's company and had blissful night together.

The end


End file.
